Forgotten
by Vault108
Summary: Always one to use and toss away females, Vulpes Inculta forgot about them as soon as he moved on. 3rd and 4th chapters will be M for sexual situations/many deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since joining the Legion as a recruit 17 years past, Vulpes Inculta had risen in rank, becoming Caesars 3rd in command. He was a vicious soul, leaving terror, horror, death and sorrow in his wake no matter where he went.

He'd been raised and trained to view all non-Legion as worthless scum, only good for recruting, slavery, broodmares, whores or death. Mainly the Legion dished out death, destruction and when the opportunity came up - as it did a lot - plenty of very dominant sex with very unwilling females. Once the deed was over, the females would either be enslaved for later use or would be killed and discarded, not thought about ever again.

Such was the life of a Legionaire. Vulpes loved the power which arose from every aspect of his title as being the Leader of the Frumentarii. His group were the eyes and ears of Caesar, scouring the lands for information, traitors and the like. Now and then they'd head out and spy, blending in well with others, keeping the enemy close to heart as a friend, a lover, a coworker. Whatever it took.

It was during the later afternoon when Caesar summoned Vulpes to see him. The mission was to simply head out to Idle Creek and report what he found out. Idle Creek was a small settlement not many people had heard of. Rumor had it that the place had fresh soil to grow food in, fresh water, grass and trees. If so, that would be a good secondary stronghold for Caesar to control.

On the way, Vulpes decided to find a good area to have a light meal since it was starting to grow dark. He'd take a quick rest and then move on; it was always wise to travel at night especially when moving into unknown territories such as the area around Idle Creek was. It wasn't a half mile later that Vulpes noticed a fire going in the near distance. He moved in slowly, looking for activity. From what he could make out, it was simply a traveling merchant. A female traveling merchant.

What a good, filling meal Vulpes had. The merchant had a lot of food, water, weapons and armor on her brahmin and had graciously allowed Vulpes a nice pick of whatever he wanted. As he enjoyed his brahmin steak, freshly hot off the fire, he reached down and patted the merchant's shoulder as he sat on her stomach. "Your generosity with all your wares is noted, definitely." Was all the Frumentarian said as he took another bite of his dinner. She just looked up at him silently. He was in no rush to leave and, soon as he finished eating, he put the fire out, lied down his bedroll and took a light, 2 hour nap to rejuvenate.

Upon waking, Vulpes picked out a few things to bring with him on the rest of the journey and glanced down at the merchant. "Vale." He murmured and walked on toward his destination, the merchant's two and a half hour long dead eyes still looking up silently.

Like all females used and killed by the Legion, she was forgotten immediately.  



	2. Chapter 2

-

It took another 4 hours before the town of Idle Creek came into view, bringing dawn with it. Vulpes found a good vantage spot to stay at while he perused all the goings-on, getting a good idea of the population. It wasn't that big at all; less than Nipton by far. It was more like a very small camp comprised mostly of older people and smaller children with some various agers roaming about. He could take down everyone himself with minimal effort. A small smile graced his lips with the thought.

Caesar would definitely like the place. It held an old fashioned theme to it; a water wheel was erected in the far end, the buildings were in fairly good condition and yet it still seemed as if no one really came through these parts. Curiousity nibbled at Vulpes until he decided to casually head into the town and stop in at one of the public areas. Maybe a bar, that could work. Most barkeeps liked to talk and that would be a good means of gathering intel. And so he headed down the path from where he'd been squatting.

Coming into town, the inhabitants curiously looked him over but apparently didn't find him a threat. That was interesting to the Frumentarian. He was in his explorer uniform which screamed "Legion" - yet no one showed any fear whatsoever. This could pose easier than he originally thought. The man made his way into the Miners Tavern, as it was called, and sat at the bar after looking around. There were only 2 people sitting around, a bartender and stairs leading to a second floor. No sounds came from above him, however, so Vulpes relaxed in that aspect.

"New around here?" The barkeep asked and Vulpes nodded. "Yes, I'm passing through. I would think more people would be here given how...different it is from the rest of the Mojave."

"We're out of the way, you could say. Off the beaten track. Been like that since the prewar days even." Replied the amicable bartender. "We don't mind it that way, but it's always nice to get visitors. Where do you hail from, if you don't mind the question?"

"Fortification Hill." Was Vulpes response, to which the man slowly shook his head in the negative while wiping off a glass. One could tell he was mentally trying to place the name but it wasn't working.

"Can't say I heard of it, sorry. We don't get out a lot. Genoa, she gets out more. She's at that age where she wants to travel around, see what's outside of here. Given her tales, I'm glad to stay where I'm at, if truth be known." He leaned in closer to Vulpes as if divulging a secret. "Too many people out there wanting to kill or steal. Not for my liking, no sir-ee. So, what can I get for you? I have the finest wine, beer, whiskey, sarsaparilla, Nuka..."

"Sarsaparilla." Was Vulpes' reply. The two talked a little more and then Vulpes decided to get a room in the little inn across the way. He wanted to see more of the weaknesses of the town. So far, they were a naive, trusting sort. No access to the 'outside' as they called it. Only one female who wanted to wander and roam; the rest content to remain oblivious to the world. The oblivion would be their downfall and end.

In the lobby of the inn, a woman took care of Vulpes, getting him a key. To the right, a child played on the floor while an older man read a magazine. A female with black hair sat a few chairs down, singing softly with the radio. Vulpes dismissed them instantly, got his key, room number and then walked outside. His room was at the end and, going inside, wasn't overly impressed but had to admit it was pretty clean compared to any other place he'd been to.

Setting down the rucksack he'd taken from the merchant earlier, Vulpes checked the room out well, noting the only window and door were in front. Good. No one would enter without him knowing ahead of time. As he sat down to start penning out his findings so far, a soft knock was heard at the door.

Rising up, one hand on his machete at his side, Vulpes went over and opened it slightly. "Yes?" He asked, eyes closing slightly as he studied the black haired female who'd been in the lobby when he was getting the room.

"If you have a free moment, I'd really like to speak with you - Vulpes Inculta." Came her soft reply.

Within a breath of time, she was jerked into the room, the door shut and locked and the Frumentarii Leader had her pinned against the wall. "How is it that you know of me - and my name - yet no other in this town does?" He hissed in a dangerous tone.

"Why wouldn't I?" She smiled at him, fearless (for the moment, Vulpes thought) and finished, "Name's Genoa."  



	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Um. sex? Yes. Just a warning. And trust me, Vulpes is not going ooc.

Genoa. Ah, the name of the female the bartender told him about. She was definitely a liability, especially since she knew his name. Yes, she needed to be done away with - but not before Vulpes humored her a little first.

"Ah yes, so you've done your homework." He purred, instantly transforming into predator mode due to the nature of her words. "Perhaps you think you deserve some form of reward for this?"

Genoa just stared back into Vulpes' eyes before smiling again. "No. Not at all. I could have blown your cover many times but I'm sure you already realize that. Let me down. It's rather annoying to be pressed up against the wall, especially while clothed."

At her words, Vulpes let her go - more out of shock as to what she'd said than having been driven to DO as she said. He watched as she walked over to his bed, his eyes glued to her hand as it ran over his pillow. Turning, she sat down and asked, "So, given how ruthless you are, how much you enjoy decimating towns, killing people, raping females, enslaving those who remain coherent and ruining lives, why haven't you unleashed your magic here yet, hm?"

For once, Vulpes couldn't say a word. Genoa rose up, walked over to him, took hold of his shoulder armor and pulled him against her. The girl knew what she was doing as she pressed herself against him, feeling his arousal starting under his battle dress. Biting her lower lip, Gen murmured, "Gonna just stand there, Vulpes, or are you gonna fuck me?"

This was...different. Never in Vulpes LIFE had a female wanted him to take her. He WAS male though. He WAS ready and hell, always willing. Yet still cautious. She could have a group of men outside ready to storm in and attack while he was busy. So many things could happen and his training was starting to kick in. Kill her and forget her. Get rid of this threat. DO IT, VULPES!

He found himself backed up against the wall, being kissed deeply by Genoa and, as way leads unto way and men will ultimately be men, he found himself kissing her back, warming - albeit slowly - to her advances. How strange it was to be the agressee rather than the aggressor. Fuck it though. This was a first. May as well enjoy it - but remain prepared just in case. There WAS a high price on his head, after all, and this gal traveled. She had to be aware of it.

Genoa somehow got his armor off from his shoulders, leaving him in just his explorer outfit, and then she returned to his lips. When Vulpes went to undo his shirt, she stopped him. "No."

"Hm?" He murmured, pausing and raising an eyebrow, not used to being told no. Gen reached up and touched his cheek, tracing over his lips, "Keep it on. You're beyond gorgeous in it. It'd be erotic to be taken by you while wearing it."

Vulpes' eyes widened exponentially at those words and, within 3 minutes, he had her stripped of her clothing completely. He stepped back, paused to take her in and offered, "This is your last chance to leave with your dignity intact. I trust you know exactly who I am and what I'm all about as you've stated before. Once I start, I do not stop. Your own regrets after will not be my responsibility whatsoever."

Genoa slowly walked up to him, took his hand and guided it between her legs where he felt her obvious desires. "Do I seem apprehensive to you, Vulpes?" She whispered, holding his eyes. "I want this. I want you." As if to doubly prove her point, her other hand slipped up into his skirt, took hold of him and she began to stroke him, eliciting a groan from the man. With a dangerously growled, "You ask, I deliver", Vulpes picked her up in a long practiced way so that she slid his skirt up as she was pulled up onto his hips, turned and pressed her against the wall, and slid deeply inside of her.

She cried out, holding him close as he moved in her powerfully, her legs wrapping around him tightly. Having a female responding, pulling him inside deeper, crying out for more and kissing him was alien to Vulpes yet it spurred him on to a more frenzied fuck. He bit her neck hard, drawing some blood and somehow got her on his bed where he resumed his rhythm, pounding her into the mattress.

It didn't take long before the both of them were crying out their release, breathing heavily, hearts going a mile a minute. Vulpes crushed his lips to hers, kissing her with a strong passion until he finally calmed. Slipping out of her, he rolled onto his back next to her and let his breathing and heart slow down to a normal pace.

Genoa looked over at Vulpes, gave him a little smile and sat up, starting to gather her clothing. "That was amazing... YOU were amazing."

He watched her dress while he lay there, hands laced behind his head, and once she was clothed, he asked, "Just leaving now, hm?"

The girl was almost to the door when she turned and smiled. "We'll meet again. Sometimes once just isn't enough." With a wink and a blown kiss, she was gone, leaving Vulpes going over what the hell just had happened. 


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't that Vulpes had been tamed. Nothing of the sort. It's not that he was losing his edge. Not at all. He HAD been meeting up with Genoa a few times a week since their first rendez-vous and the sex was always fucking unbelievable. Vulpes hadn't told anyone what was going on of course, but he WAS going from the Fort to Idle Creek to both inform Caesar how the town was set up, what it offered and the like and of course to get his release from a most willing of females.

He still found it odd that she wasn't mortally terrified of him but he figured it was his fox hat. It DID give off that dangerous, animalistic feel. Plus, at least according to Genoa, he knew how to blow her mind. Decades of practice, profligate. That's all it was.

A week before it happened, Vulpes had just released inside Genoa and, as had been the norm for a while now, he cradled her in his arms after, the two softly talking about everything, about nothing. Soft kisses were shared, empty words full of caring and need were whispered back and forth.

Finally when Vulpes rose to dress and return to the Fort, he was stopped at the door by her soft voice, "Safe travels, Vulpes. I..I love you." It was something she'd been saying for a while now.

He was quiet, looking at the door jamb for a moment before he looked back at her lying there, her hair splayed over the pillow, and he gave her a small smile. "Vale, Genoa... until we meet again." After a lingering look, he slipped out the door.

Caesar had sent 15 of his best men out to conquer Idle Creek, with Vulpes leading them. All of the men were hyped up for the coming blood bath, knowing that the takeover would be a cinch given the peaceful villagers who resided there.

As soon as the group arrived, no one and nothing was safe. People were running about, screaming and terrified, not understanding the whats or whys. Folks were pleading, bartering, begging. Buildings were set afire, food looted, valuables destroyed. The Legion was doing what it was created to do. Undo everything in its path.

Vulpes wasn't recognised by anyone as he was in his battle gear and fox head with the dark glasses. He was able to slaughter as he pleased, not caring one bit who was crying out for mercy. Caesar wanted this place so it was his by Legion Law; all those living there were there via trespassing. It was eviction time.

Crosses were erected with people tied up to them, beheaded bodies were tossed onto a bonfire. Children were gathered and had their wrists tied for the journey back to the Fort. They were terrified, crying out for mothers and fathers which would never answer or comfort them again. Soon they would be killing machines as well; the next generation of Legionaries.

The suitable women were hunted down and put aside for use as slaves, whores, broodmares or all of the above. Soft crying came from the small room they'd been shoved into.

One was missing, however. Vulpes was personally seeking her out, knowing the places she'd go were something to happen. The Legion hadn't found the one small house over the hill from the town - yet. Vulpes strode up to it, pushed open the door - and there was Genoa, sitting on the bed, head down. She didn't even look up when he shut the door, locked it and said her name softly.

Finally after forever, she murmured, "I knew this day would come, yet part of me hoped against it." Raising her head, she held his eyes. "Yet here we stand. Are you here to take me back as a slave?"

Vulpes gazed at her, the memories of all that they'd shared over the past near month running through his mind. Without a word, he strode up to her, pulled her up and kissed her deeply. Her arms moved around him as she clung to him, returning his kisses. Vulpes could feel her love in them, more than ever before.

He knew she wasn't making it up just to gain ...what? Freedom?

The man stopped kissing her long enough to first pull her clothing off and then his own, before he lied her down and, not giving a shit what was going on over the hill, he entered her slowly. Not once did Vulpes break eye contact with her.

Genoa was scared for the people of her town but as usual, when she was with Vulpes, nothing else seemed to matter. She held him close, legs wrapped around his waist, eyelocked with him, reading all the things in those eyes which he couldn't say out loud. This time was different though. Usually what they shared was a hardcore, passionate fucking - but this time... this time he was making love to her. Genoa could tell by how he touched her, how he seemed to memorize every curve, mentally record every gasp, even cry of his name. He'd never been so... eye locked with her before either. She figured it had to do with the fact his men were outside slaughtering everyone. Once it was clear, she'd probably not go back to the village for anything. It was something she didn't want to bear to see personally.

Vulpes WAS memorizing everything about her. Women were still below males in every way, but Genoa had done...something to his mode of thinking. She was the first female who readily accepted him, cared for him, WANTED him. And he wasn't blind. He knew she loved him unconditionally. This time with her meant the world to him and it was an encounter he'd never, ever forget. As the two of them neared their climax, Vulpes good hearing caught the sound of one of his men calling to come up the hill to check around. Knowing they'd be upon the house soon, Vulpes closed his eyes as he kissed Genoa deeply, so deeply.

They both hit orgasm at the same time, eye locked, soul locked - and Genoa noticed a look in Vulpes eyes which had never been there before. Regret? Sorrow? She raised her hand and touched his cheek, searching his eyes. "Vulpes..." Raising her head, she kissed him and whispered in his ear, "I love you..."

In reply, he found her lips and kissed her with all the emotion he had, knowing his men were coming to the top of the hill. He shifted a little, reaching down to his skirt on the ground next to the bed and then raised his head, holding Genoa's eyes with a near...desperation?

She blinked and Vulpes said softly, "Genoa... I promise you this much, and I never make a promise I won't keep. My men will be here in a matter of minutes. You will NEVER be a slave under Caesar's Flag. Not to me, not to anyone." She thought she saw tears in his eyes... was it just from the fireplace reflecting off his blue orbs? As she reached up to bring his lips back down to hers, he obliged, kissing her with an emotion he'd never shown before.

She stiffened up against him then, back arching sharply, a strangled gasp of pure pain leaving her lips. Vulpes held her close with one arm, shaking hard as he pushed his knife up farther, piercing her heart. The bed underneath him saturated quickly with her life blood. Vulpes raised his head, gazing deeply into her starting to fade eyes and he pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "Never a slave. I'm setting you free..."

He moved back and their eyes met. She mouthed, "I love..." and her eyes went blank, body going limp right as Vulpes men kicked the door in. All they saw was their leader rising up off a dead females body. One of them grinned, "Ah Vulpes, you devil. Did you fuck the profligate whore before or after she died?"

"During." Vulpes laughed coldly, wiping his knife on the bed before picking up his skirt and putting it on, sheaving the blade. "I'll be out in a moment. Are the slaves ready for transport?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good. Let me dress in peace. I'll be there." Vulpes said. His men saluted and were gone. Once quiet took over the house again, the Frumentarii Leader finished dressing in silence before he turned to look at Genoa lying there, sad eyes gazing sightlessly at the ceiling. He knelt next to her, closed her eyes and placed a kiss on her slowly growing cold lips. With a touch to her hair, Vulpes suddenly took some in his hand, pulled out his knife and cut it off. He pocketed it, rose and went to the door.

As he opened it and the light of the sun hit him, he thought he heard a softly whispered voice all around him, in the wind, yet coming from behind him, "I love you. Travel safe, Vulpes..."

Vulpes closed his eyes, a solitary tear running down his cheek as he whispered, "Vale, my love... until we meet again."

He left to rejoin his men. Work for Caesar, after all, never ended. Vulpes Inculta did know one thing, however. Genoa would never be forgotten. Never. 


End file.
